The Roads Traveled
by frutescence
Summary: After the Cullens leave, Bella's friend Carla moves to Forks. What happens, when after their senior year, they decide to take a road trip? That may lead to Bella seeing the people who broke her heart again?
1. Chapter 1

**OME... it's a new story!  
This probably wasn't my smartest idea ever, but... i wrote this like a month ago for my friend's birthday, and i never got around to posting it.**

**So...**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO PB&J, ONE OF THE BEST FRIENDS ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE. HAPPY MONTH LATE BIRTHDAY, J! (get a fanfic account..)**

**i dont own twilight.**

**i wont post that every chapter, because we all know i dont.**

* * *

It's been months since the cullens left. I was getting better. School had gotten out, and I graduated. Whop de do.

I was hanging with my cousin and best friend Carla. She knew all about the Cullens, even about the, you know, vampire aspect. Carla heard about it as i was sleep talking one night she moved up with me and Charlie shortly after I went zombie and pulled me out of it. She still saw her parents occasionally, but they lived down in Texas, so sometimes me and her would fly out there.

Me and Carla had both been accepted to several colleges, but have yet to decide.

"b, we're going." Carla came in and said.

I was sitting on the couch, watching Futurama.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. So far, we had planned nothing for this supper.

"Supply shopping. And because I know you're gonna ask, I have a plan for what we're going to do this summer." she said, the smile on her face wide.

"Are you gonna tell me?" I asked her, getting impatient.

"Ok: we're driving across the country and..."

"seriously? We're taking your car then." I told her.

"Yup, your truck would die." she said. "Back to what I was saying- we're going to record every city we stop in and post it online. We may also look at some colleges." She said.

I had to admit, it sounded like a lot of fun.

"And my parents are funding it." she added, because her family is loaded and I mean loaded. As in mansion of a house.

"Ok. Let's go." I said.

While we were in her car, the one, she said, that we were driving on the trip.

"Okay, so we need a camera, a charger for said camera, a laptop, power cord aka charger for that. That's what we need in the electronic department." Carla said. I looked at her, dumb-struck. That girl knows electronics are not my thing.

"I'll get the camera. You go get a Mac." she said.

Later, when we had moved onto the mapping department, something came upon me.

" I should tell Charlie." I said.

****later that night****

"So you're doing this country driving thing with Carla and nothing I can say will stop you?" Charlie asked me.

"Nope" I replied.

"Cool. Call me sometime and have fun." he told me.

We were leaving early Tomorrow (7 am)

*the next day*

"Bye dad. See you in a couple months." I said, hugging him.

"Bye Uncle Charlie". Carla told him, and also hugged him.

"See ya in a few months' bells, Carla." he said, hugging each of us.

"Kay dad could you film the intro for us?" I asked him.

After he figured out how to turn on the camera, we did the intro

"Hi I'm Bella swan." I said.

"And I'm Carla Richards" Carla said.

"And you're watching The Roads Traveled. This summer, me and Carla, my cousin and best friend, have decided to drive across the country and back. We'll be filming at a variety of stops and posting them on a website we created, and on YouTube." I said.

"Our first stop will be LA, California!" Carla continued.

"See you there!" we said. And we had Charlie cut us off.

"Ok. Have fun girls." Charlie said.

"Bye dad!" I said as I got in the passenger side of Carla's car. I wasn't allowed 2 drive it because she was sure I would crash it after driving the truck for the past year.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Wait," I said, and plugged in the iPod. "Ready." I told her.

We then started to long drive to LA.

* * *

**I wrote this off my phone, so... if there are mistakes, sorry.**

**Please dont flame me. it doesnt inspire people to write. **

**if u want me to continue, alert/fav/review.**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont own twilight or glee and i have never met Chris Colfler.**

* * *

We were in LA. Me and Carla were being true tourists, buying t-shirts, taking pictures, having a blast.

I was currently making a montage video to post, adding in photos and the bits of video we had shot throughout LA.

Carla was taking a shower now, so I had decided to edit the shower. That, and the fact that Carla couldn't figure out a computer if her life depended on it.

She came out of the bathroom wearing jean shorts, a LA t-shirt, and she had her hair up in a towel.

"Listen," I started to say, "I was wondering if we could go to Arizona sometime through out this trip?" I asked her, looking hopeful.

"Sure. But then we also have to go to Texas." She said, the last part added on quickly.

"Totally, I haven't seen Uncle Jesse and Aunt Kaity in forever!" I exclaimed.

We made some plans to leave the next day for Phoenix, AZ.

APOV

I was getting so tired of Edward moping all of the time.

Leaving Bella was the stupidest idea he had ever had.

Yeah, I hope he heard that thought.

So, deciding that I should at least attempt to brighten my mood, I decided to go onto YouTube.

I was watching this video where a video in the Suggested Videos box caught my attention.

_Two Girls, that both knew each other since birth….._

_Both suffering from heartbreak….._

_And both deciding to take the journey of a lifetime…_

"_Why are you shoving a camera in my face?" A girl with dark blond hair who looked to be about 18 or 19 asked. It said _**CARLA STEVENS** _under the clip._

_It switched to aonther girl with familiar curly brown hair._

"_Carla, what are you doing?" the girl asked. _

The name under it made me freeze.

**ISABELLA "BELLA" SWAN**

Oh my god.

BPOV

Somewhere between California and Arizona, there is a bridge.

That bridge would be the one that we're stuck on now.

We had started driving, had filmed a bit, and had come to a standstill in traffic. As we have been for the past hour.

"Well," Carla said, "This is fun." She said.

"WE could go all high school musical and burst out into song." I suggested, joking around.

Carla cracked a smile. "Well, since we're not moving, let's get out of this stupid car." She said, opening her door and getting out.

I brought the camera, because, hey, entertaining things can happen when sitting on the hood of your best friend's car stuck in standstill traffic.

After sitting on the hood of her car, Carla suggested we go talk to the other people sitting on their cars.

I, personally, thought this was random, but I just said okay.

WE went around, talking to random people, filming the conversations. The sun was setting, and it looked absoultly beautiful.

"Oh my god." Carla said, stopping, looking ahed.

"What?" I asked her.

She pointed towards a car, where, looking in the trunk, was Chris Colfler (Kurt on Glee for those of you who don't know).

"Oh my god." I said, echoing her.

We were huge gleeks.

I handed Carla the camera, and went over towards him. "Excuese me, are you Chris Colfler?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

Me and Carla looked at each other, and started giggling. Kurt was our favorite glee character. "Can we get a picture with you?" she asked him.

After we took a few pictures of us and him, he asked what we were doing with the video camera.

"We're driving across the country, visiting family and colleges, and just overall having a summer adventure." I told him.

"Wow. That sounds like fun." He said.

Then, traffic finally started to move. We got autographs from Chris on the camera and a sheet of paper.

We were back to our adventure.

* * *

**Okay, so, last night i had a dream about me and my best friend meeting Chris Colfler, and we are both total gleeks. **

**I have, unfourtunally, never met him. But i did see glee live which was pretty awesome. **

**Enough of my ranting. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. AN NAME CHANGE

**AN: NAME CHANGED**

**I changed my name from twihardfanpire24 to LeiaSkywalker24**

**lol chapter dedication 4 the 1st person to review this story n to guess my new obsession...**

**UPDATES COMING SOON. I PROMISE!**

**-lexx**

**P.S. I seriously mean it when i say ill update this time. I do. I'm working on them... i just dont really have any ideas...**


End file.
